


Feverish Broadcasting

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [51]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has a fever but insists on doing his job anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish Broadcasting

Cecil was a very dedicated radio host at the best and worst of times. Suffering from an incredibly high fever to the point where he was seeing things was most assuredly one of those bad times in Carlos’ opinion, despite the fact that both Cecil and Earl assured him that high fevers were seen as “lucky” for a Voice to have during a broadcast. The hallucinations were seen by some people to be actually coded messages being sent through Cecil to the public and it was his duty as the Voice to continue with his broadcast.

They did however manage to come to a compromise; Cecil could continue his broadcast as usual, but he needed to do it at the house and in bed. Cecil however insisted that the door be locked during the show so that he did not risk ruining the integrity of the show with the sounds of anyone else on the air. Carlos had wanted to refuse this addition to their agreement but had been forced to agree when Earl showed him his Lockpicking Badge.

“If things start to go badly during the show; I’ll be able to pick the lock and get to him,” the redhead assured him.

“Let’s just hope Cecil does a short show tonight…” Carlos muttered.

Cecil did not perform a short show. The Voice had started off well enough, talking about current events as usual for Night Vale. Slowly however, his broadcast started to change and soon Cecil was talking about things that didn’t make sense, even in Night Vale terms.

“And the bunny tribe and the owl tribunal formed an alliance with the otter clan and were able to fell the raven hordes of the east side of Night Vale! And then the tacos came and…”

Carlos laughed despite himself, shaking his head. He and Earl were sitting in the kitchen, sharing some small pastries and coffee while listening to Cecil on the radio. “This is really weird,” he confessed.

“I never said it wasn’t,” Earl reminded him.

“Do people really think these things are coded messages?” Carlos asked.

Earl could only shrug his shoulders, chuckling as he shook his head. “Night Vale.”

“Hah! Right…Night Vale.”

“…and the Princeling is not pleased…” Their heads snapped up as one when they suddenly heard this, turning to look at the radio in disbelief. “He is not pleased because…because he caught the Half-Elf sucking on the Elven Prince’s cock in the war room! He had not given them permission to perform such acts without him being able to watch and some form of punishment was in order!”

“Oh my God!” Carlos cried out, leaping to his feet and knocking his chair to the ground. “Earl!”

The redhead was up in a flash, making a dash for the door with a muttered curse as Cecil continued his broadcast, oblivious to the distress he was causing both of his lovers.

“The spoiled Princeling has forced both of them to bend over the long table, binding their wrists to the other side to keep them in position. Their legs are spread wide apart, showing off their fuckable asses and beautifully hard cocks. They are mewling in shame and with need, looking at the Princeling over their shoulders, shaking their asses side to side in a silent plea. 

"Each one wants to be the one chosen to take the Princeling’s cock, knowing that the other will be forced to endure watching his partner be fucked senseless before a cage will be locked around their erection before they’re put in a tight cage and…”

“AND THAT ENDS TONIGHT’S BROADCAST! GOOD NIGHT, NIGHT VALE!”

“Hey! I..!”

“GOOD NIGHT, NIGHT VALE!”

“I wasn’t finished!”

“GOOD NIGHT!”


End file.
